


Fate

by Simone1428



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Crazy Harry, Dark Harry, Escape, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nouis, Polygamy, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Education, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, larry au, zaniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simone1428/pseuds/Simone1428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw wild, dangerous beauty. I saw devotion. I saw you. </p><p>Fate is something that cannot be controlled. Sometimes it changes a person’s life for the best, and other times for the worst. People are not conscious of this phenomenon, for everyone’s destiny is written in the stars, too far away for anyone to read. But of course, like any abstract belief, the existence of fate is debatable. Nobody can prove that it really exists, however a large portion of humanity has faith that it does. But one thing is certain amongst believers: sometimes fate is cruel, sometimes fate makes your life unbearably hard, and sometimes fate is just simply not fair. </p><p>But that's how life is. </p><p>Unfair.</p><p>a story where fate brings a jungle boy named Louis and a tribal prince named Harry together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to Fate. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it  
> ( The tags can contain spoilers )

Louis had an ideal life. A city dweller might not agree, but from the perspective of a jungle boy, his life was certainly grand. Louis was very a happy and cheerful person, who liked to play with small animals and make flower crowns with exotic flora plants that he found on his nature walks. Even though his large family didn't have too much, Louis was content with the things that he did have. He grew up in a small peaceful tribe that inhabited a jungle area on the side of tall mountain, the high elevation making it sometimes difficult to fetch water, gather food, and bring home any other necessary supplies. But Louis was always ready to help! In fact he loved helping his mother, father, siblings, and the other tribal members with anything they needed. But he especially enjoyed watching the mothers’ kids when they were busy with their chores or community duties. He couldn’t wait to have a baby that he could call his own someday. 

Despite his young age, Louis had already planned out his life. He was going to find a good husband to raise children with, and together they would wait patiently for the stork to deliver them their desired babies.

Yes, Louis was an ignorant and innocent child, but he was not stupid. He always listened carefully and attentively to the wise words of the old woman who taught the children of the tribe. However sometimes he couldn’t help but get a little distracted by his friends. But the female elder didn’t mind too much. Everyone loved Louis, and his sweet personality and positive attitude. Even though he grew a little sassy over the years, the tribe still adored him. He was never bullied for his small height, nor for his curvy figure. If anything the young men of his tribe found Louis quite attractive. Any man would be lucky to have him.

Harry never had an easy life. Okay well, technically he did. He was a spoiled little brat. He was given everything he wanted. With having a father who was the tribal chief, he was basically raised with a golden spoon in his mouth. But harry didn't really care about all the luxury things. All he ever wanted was a friend. But sadly, no one wanted to befriend the little curly-headed boy. 

But it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Harry just wasn’t normal. He was a little mentally disturbed, to put it kindly. His mother had eaten some poisonous berries when she was pregnant with him, and everyone just assumed that they had messed up the development of the fetus’ brain. When cute baby Harry was born, he did not cry nor scream. He was a very quiet baby. But to everyone’s misfortune, that quickly changed. When he was around five the tantrums started. He would throw things and scream when he didn’t get his way. He would yell at the top of his lungs, his face would turn red from lack of oxygen, and wouldn’t stop shouting until he exhausted himself to almost the point of fainting. Everyone in the tribe was afraid of angry Harry.

When the tribal prince was determined to get something that he wanted, nothing could stand in his way. One time when he was convinced that one of his servants had stolen his favorite teddy bear, he demanded that the servant was thrown into the river, with her hands and feet bound, as punishment for her unforgivable crime. She pleaded for her life, and swore to the gods of the jungle that she had not taken the teddy bear. But the merciless child didn't care. Harry was mad and in his mind she was to blame. 

The next day Harry felt terrible, his heart filled with guilt, because that morning he had remembered that he, himself, had left his precious teddy bear on the swing out on the balcony. 

Both Louis and Harry experienced two completely different childhoods, yet for some unexplainable reason, fate would decide to let their paths meet.


	2. déjà vu

It was raining heavily while Louis sat out on the porch with his knees up under his chin. He watched the raindrops fall down and gather into small puddles on the soft earth beneath his tiny toes. Even though there was no one outside the house to keep him company, he was greatly entertained and completely at peace with the world. He had always found the rain soothing to hear and calming to watch. However, Louis sometimes felt quite lonely sitting out on the porch by himself. But then again he didn't really mind, he actually enjoyed the tranquility that came with the watery pitter patter. He was so at ease that his back slumped forward, his posture loosening up entirely. The relaxing of his body allowed his mind, being undisturbed at the moment, to wander off, giving it the ability to reflect on his present life as well as some childhood memories. 

Louis thought back on all the things that had happened recently. Lately, the kids from the tribe had been obsessed with the game hide and seek, and, of course, seeing as Louis adored all the children, he would always play along with them, not being able to refuse their invitations. Today marked their fourth day of playing it, and he knew that as soon as the weather cleared up, they would come running to him asking to play again. This never surprised Louis for he was one of the oldest children left in the tribe, and all of the little munchkins looked up to him. Sometimes it was hard being the oldest, and even though he enjoyed spending time with the younger children, their company just didn’t compare. He missed the friends that he had grown up with: he missed Niall and Angie, his two dearest friends. 

They both disappeared when he was younger. The day he had lost his blond mate, was the dreaded day that Louis and Niall had gone down the mountain when they were both around 13 years of age. Neither of them bad noticed that the sky had been darkening at an alarming rate, and both of them failed to look where they were going, not being able to see more than a few feet ahead of themselves. Suddenly Niall had fallen over something in the dark, and to Louis’ absolute horror, he realized that it was over a cliff. His best friend had fallen down the side of the mountain. And all he could do was listen to his body tumbling down, down, down, until he could no longer hear its resonance on the rocky walls. Louis stared in shock at the dark abyss where his beloved companion had vanished. He wished that he could have saved Niall, but didn't dare move in fear of falling as well. 

Angie was a whole other story. A few days after he had lost Nialler, Louis and Angie had been out picking berries when they - without realizing - had walked out of their own territory. Not even a few minutes later, a tribe of beastly looking half-naked men surrounded them on all sides. Both preteens shook in fear as the barbarians lustfully looked them up and down, and after a few moments of intense analyzation and thoughtful consideration, the tallest and most muscular man of the group - the leader Louis assumed - pointed his thick long finger at Angie, and told his men to take her as he hungrily licked his lips in desire. Angie screamed for Louis and reached out her arms to him as one of the savages threw her over his back like a rag doll, her body dangling helplessly over his broad shoulder. But before Louis could run back to his own tribe and inform the warriors about her kidnapping, the beastly men were already long gone, running off with Angie as their prisoner into the sunset, her tail of tears the only trace left of her existence. That night when he told his tribe in broken sobs of the tragedy that had happened, the tribe members knew that it would be no use to look for her, knowing that she had properly been forced into marrying the leading warrior from the opposing tribe, or at the very least used for mating or sexual pleasure by himself and his men. Louis had come to terms with the fact that he will properly never find out. 

The memory of that still haunted Louis to this very day, and he regretted not jumping down the cliff and after Niall, or trying to fight off that tribe who had taken Angie. But he was younger then, weak, and didn't know what to do. Deep down he also knew that it wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. If anything it would have gotten him killed.

But Louis still had hope. Even though most of the tribe was convinced that Niall had died because of the fall, and that Angie was probably on some other mountain birthing savage babies, Louis refused to believe that he would never see them again.

The rainy weather had cleared up faster than Louis had previously expected, and just like he had predicted, he heard the high noisy voices of the children from the tribe and watched them turn a corner and sprint over to him. 

"Hey, Louis wanna play again?" Asked a little boy named Peter. Even though Louis didn't like to pick favorites, Peter had a special place in his heart. He nodded his head in agreement and lifted his body off the ground, and did a little dance to wake it up since his bottom-half had fallen asleep due to having sat down for so long.

He followed the kids to the outskirts of the village. Even though the boundaries of the village territory weren’t visibly marked, everyone still knew where they were. It was just something that they knew by heart. Louis looked at the sun's position in the sky and estimated that they had time for at least one more game before the sun when down and night would settle upon the tribe.

When all the kids from the village who were allowed and wanted to play this late were gathered around in a circle, Louis counted 17 people in total, himself being the oldest at 16 and a girl being the youngest at 9. The game started after a girl named Marinella volunteered to be the seeker, and began counting while the rest of them ran away to find hiding places. Louis decided to hide behind a big tree about 300 feet away, but soon decided against it when he saw 3 other kids had ran over to it as well. He looked around for a new place to hide but all the good spots were already taken. Louis began to panic and looked around one more time to see if he could quickly scout out a good place to hide. He sighed in relief when he found a medium sized bush and scurried towards it, barely making it there before Marinella finished her countdown. 

While he was catching his breath, Louis looked down at himself and saw just how dirty his clothes had become. He knew that when he got home his mother would scold him for an hour, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

He squatted on the ground behind the bush and listen carefully, trying to figure out where Marinella was and if she was coming closer to him. Louis chuckled quietly when he heard some of the kids yell and whine about how unfair it was that they had been found first. After some time, Louis looked out from the bush and saw that most of the kids were found and some were even pouting because of it. Louis quickly pushed himself behind the bush again when he saw that Marinella was about to turn around and see him. Unfortunately he didn't do it fast enough and he soon heard small footsteps running towards him. 

He groaned dramatically as he heard a girly voice scream beside him in excitement, "I found you, Lou!" He looked to his side and saw that the small seeker who had long brown curly hair and a missing front tooth. Louis smiled at her and pushed himself off the ground to go join the rest of the group. He heard someone say that he was the last one missing, and sure enough, he looked around and saw that the statement was true; it didn't look like anyone was missing. Still, Louis had a gut feeling that someone was, but brushed it off and lead the kids back to the village. 

But when they finally reached home, it hit him. Peter. Peter was missing.

Louis panicked and began questioning everyone if they had seen the little lad. But nobody had. All of the children began searching for him, and Louis felt his palms begin to get sweaty. He cursed inwardly. This was Niall and Angie all over again! 

One of the children must have told the adults, because all of a sudden they were looking for Peter too. He saw the boy’s mom crying over by some rocks and Louis immediately felt bad. He ran over to her and hugged her slender shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I promise I will find him." Louis told her with determination shining in his sincere blue eyes. Louis almost began to cry as well. He knew that if someone went missing in this jungle, that the chances of finding them alive were slim to none. 

"Thank you Louis," Peter’s mom said gratefully, putting her faith in him to find her son. She smiled up at him, and Louis let her go. He continued searching for his favorite little boy alongside everyone else.

He was beginning to lose hope of ever find Peter, when he heard a frightened scream. The cry wasn't necessarily loud, but it still made Louis run in the direction that it had came from without hesitation. He knew that by now he was out of his tribe's territory but he didn't care. He ran and ran, and sped up faster when he heard another scream, this time, a lot louder and even more terrified. He ran toward the sound even faster than before and even started to glide dangerously fast down the muddy side of the mountain, and realized that soon he would be approaching the bottom. 

His knees were scraped and his body covered in dirt when he finally got his feet to stop gliding after he had heard the same soft cry, but this time it was surrounded by multiple voices. Louis put on a brave face, even though on the inside he was scared out of his mind, as we walked toward the sounds, knowing that crying belonged to Peter. In an effort to calm him down, Louis tried to reassure the frightened boy that it was all going to be alright by saying, "Peter don't cry. I'm right here-" Louis stopped abruptly after he saw that Peter was surrounded by large tribal men, who now had their eyes on focused him. 

He instinctively took a few steps back but halted when he collided with something hard. He slowly turned around and was met by the tallest man that he had ever seen, who had with wild curls that adorned his face, and eyes as green than the jungle trees. Louis couldn't get a word out of his mouth. He was speechless, for the man was breathtakingly beautiful, a god in human form. But before Louis could even try to regain his speech and greet the bare-chested warrior, the large muscular giant threw him over his shoulder and said, "Let’s go home men, I have found my wife."

This was definitely the worst déjà vu that Louis had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 1 hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to comment if any questions or just thoughts about the story so far


	3. animal comparison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please keep in mind that Harry isn’t completely mentally stable in this story. He will do and say things that are weird

Louis was stunned. No scratch that. He was beyond stunned.

Louis had been through a lot of things in his life, but he had never experienced anything even remotely close to being thrown over a stranger’s back and carried off to god knows where. 

When he was finally able to refocus his mind on the situation at hand, he quickly began struggling against his confinement. He banged his small fists on the tall man's bare back all the while kicking his tiny feet into the warrior’s hard stomach. Louis was desperate for an escape. However, since the man didn't react to his mild abuse, he knew he was going to have to behave even meaner by increasing his efforts. To be honestly, he really really really didn’t want to actually full out fight this beast of a man. But then again, what other choice did he have if he didn’t want to be captured?

Suddenly a brilliant albeit childish idea popped into his head. Louis smirked devilishly and pushed himself back, moving his legs further down the man’s body so that his little foot could inch lower. Then he swung his leg back, away from the man’s torso with as much strength as he could, only to let gravity bring it back with twice as much force slamming right into the man's crotch like an iron boomerang. 

The warrior immediately reacted by doubling over in pain, his hands reflexively releasing Louis to cup his injured crotch. Louis didn't wait a second before he catapulted off the man’s body and sprinted away from the gigantic warrior, running faster than he had ever run before in his entire life. 

Louis continued to press on despite the fact that his feet were killing him, and that his eyes were shedding uncontrollable tears that were raining down his flushed cheeks. A few minutes later he decided to stop so that he could catch his breath and rest his tiny feet, figuring that he had put enough distance between him and his captor. He then leaned on a tree and slowly glided down the side of it, his mind still in complete shock and his body still high off of adrenaline to take notice of the tree’s bark scratching his back, painting it with angry red stripes.

After he finally regained his breath and collected his thoughts, his heart filled with guilt, weighing him down like a rock. He had left little Peter in the hands of those cruel cruel men. He began crying again, knowing he would never be able to return home knowing he left the poor helpless boy in the hands of that enemy tribe! He had to go back and rescue Peter from those despicable warriors. 

He got up on his aching feet again and began jogging slowly back to where he had last seen the frightened child. When he got closer he began getting second thoughts. What if the leader of the tribe caught him again? And what if he decided to punish him for running off? What if he -- Louis’ thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud angry scream that echoed through the trees. The distressed call sounded like a wounded animal that had lost his precious prey. But Louis couldn’t let this strange cry nor his fearful thoughts distract him, he had to save Peter!

So he got down on all fours and began crawling quietly toward the tribe, praying to whatever gods above that he wouldn’t get caught. To Louis’ pleasant surprise the warriors hadn't left the place that he had last saw them. Louis took a quick look around and then found a big bush to hide behind. Once he got settled beneath its foliage, he grabbed some leaves and pushed them apart so he could see what was happening on the other side.

Louis was shocked by the sight before him. It wasn't Peter nor one of the warriors who had been screaming their lungs out. No it was the curly haired man who had grabbed him! And the big bad warrior looked completely broken, sitting on the jungle floor and crying like a child, hugging his knees and hiding his head in his arms. He kept yelling at the other men who had circled around him in concern. However Louis couldn’t make out his words his tall captor was saying, for they were impossible to decode due to the fact that he was whimpering pathetically. The others seemed to be trying to understand his mumbled speech as well asking the warrior to repeat himself. And then all of a sudden, the leader ripped his head out of it's hidden place and shouted ferociously, "I SAID TO FIND HIM NOW!" 

Louis' blood ran cold when he realized that the man was talking about him. Why did warrior want his men to drag him back? What if they succeeded? Were they could kill him?

Louis shook his head, trying to shake off his worried thoughts. He then looked around, searching for the little boy that was the cause of this mess. And there he was sitting and crying with one of the men, who was tightly holding the child in his muscular arm, preventing the boy from any chance of escape. Louis immediately felt all his hopes of quickly getting Peter and running away die. How was he going to get Peter now? He began searching his brain for solutions to his new dilemma. 

But just as he was about to give up, his prayers were answered! The curly-haired man spasmed violently, his tantrum having escalating more as the minutes continued to tick by, resulting the man who was holding Peter to let him go wanting to escape his leaders angry wrath. Peter being the angel that was ran to help calm the madman before he could explode on everyone. Louis, seeing his chance, took it by running out of the bushes as silently as he could. When he made eye contact with Peter, he placed his pointer finger on his lips to indicate that he had to be quiet so that Peter wouldn’t expose him. The little boy nodded his head in understanding, and while the warriors were distracted he grabbed the boy's hand and together attempted to get away from the six warriors.

They were almost completely out of the tribe’s sight when Peter - being the clumsy boy that he was - tripped over a big rock, making Louis stop in his tracks. Peter’s little bare toes had hit the stone directly causing him to let out a loud cry of pain. Before Louis could even think to pick up Peter and continue running, he heard the crazy man scream out, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!!!" But no one moved, everyone too stunned by the crisis at hand. So the psychotic leader yelled again "GET HIM! RIGHT NOW!!!" 

And that seemed to do the trick because not a second later Louis and Peter got tackled to the ground by five huge warriors. And before Louis could blink it he was back in the arms of the crazy man, his gigantic hands secured around his waist and Louis' feet dangling above the ground. 

"BAD WIFE! You can't just leave me!" the tall warrior screamed angrily at him. But there was also something more in his voice. Sadness maybe? He couldn’t tell.  
He assumed that the man wasn’t entirely stable or mentally sound. And what was up with the whole wife thing? Louis certainly was not his wife. In fact according to his tribe’s customs, he wasn’t even old enough to get married! 

Louis’ thoughts were quickly interrupted by his captor. “Hey! Listen to me,” the large man said tapping Louis’ nose to his attention. “I’m being very serious here, I don’t want you to run away ever again. And your kick really hurt me!” He pouted. Louis rolled his eyes. He didn’t even feel guilty. He knew that if his mom was here she would scold him badly for his attitude, but what mama didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. 

When Louis got out of his little bubble he realised that he was still trapped in the arms of the leading warrior. So he began struggling again, trying to wiggle out of the man’s strong grip. 

“Let me down, you big frog!” The tall man looked deeply offended, his lips cast down in a frown at the amphibian insult. “My name’s Harry! And for your information, I’m not a frog. If anything you are a tiny hedgehog!” he declared and then patted Louis’ head cutely, happy that his new pet was finally back in his arms.  
Now it was louis’ turn look offended by the animal comparison. He was just about to come up with another smart remark, but was interrupted by a warrior who approached Harry’s side. “Your Highness, What do you want to do with the boy?” 

Harry looked at them, as if they were stupid. “I want to take my wife home of course,” he said as if it weren’t obvious enough. Louis was just about to freak out over this whole ‘Wife’ thing when the blond haired warrior responded, “I meant the little one, sir.” 

Harry looked at Peter who was currently imprisoned in the man’s cruel iron grip. “Ooohh I don’t know, just leave him here,” the leader replied dismissively. But Louis wasn’t having any of that! He knew that Peter couldn’t make it back to his tribe all by himself, and who knows what animals would eat him after dark. 

“No! You can’t leave him here, he won’t be able to find his way home,” Harry looked like he was thinking deeply about the dilemma. “I don’t care,” he snapped childishly. And with that he grabbed Louis closer to himself and walked with his men towards his own home.


	4. Home

Is the world spinning?

Louis didn't know the answer, but it sure as hell felt like it. He had been hanging over the giant man’s shoulder for what felt like centuries. His head felt so heavy, that at any moment now, it felt like it was going to detach from his body and roll away, and his feet were so asleep, that he felt like they were walking on needles even though they were dangling in the air. And to make matters worse, his stomach was starting to hurt - and probably bruise - where it came in contact with the man’s collar bone. Gods, the bloody thing felt like it was stabbing him! All in all, Louis had had enough of this torture!

"Let me down now! This isn't funny anymore." He said sternly, his voice laced heavily with annoyance. Louis’ patience was really running thin with this man - no this savage, this freaking neanderthal!

"No. I cannot let you walk on your feet. They are completely bruised, and even bleeding." Harry said, his voice deep in comparison to Louis’ high and sweet-feminine tone.

Well that explained why the world was spinning, since he lost some blood. Louis was thankful that it wasn’t too much, or else he would have probably passed out a long time ago. And he did not want to be left alone with this unpredictable psychopathic wife-claiming human being. Louis shivered violently at the thought of what this beast could do him.

Having given up the pointless and unwinnable argument of trying to convince this idiot to let him down, Louis had nothing else to do but to enjoy the great - note the sarcasm - ride atop the warrior’s shoulder. Now officially bored, Louis decided to this make this man’s life a living hell for the time being, since he didn't intend to be a civil prisoner. So he decided to annoy the absolute crap out of the giant by saying the most irritating question known to man.

"When will get there?"

"Soon." The curly-haired warrior answered. Louis was surprised that Harry hadn't grown tired of carrying him.

"Are we there now?" Louis asked like an annoying three-year old.

"No." the man responded sounding slightly irritated. Louis smiled proudly, his plan working, and then continued.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, now stop asking me that!" Harry growled. Louis was actually finding this quite entertaining, and kind of hilarious. He wondered how long it would take his kidnapper to crack.

"Are we there yet?"

The man must have had enough of his questioning, because suddenly he was let down from Harry’s shoulder. Yes! He had accomplished his goal, finally. However, it had come at a price. Louis hissed when his feet touched the ground, but experiencing the pain was worth it; he was thankful for actually being able to feel the soft earth underneath his toes.

The man turned his back to Louis, and this neglectful action caused hope to raise in his heart. Maybe the warrior hated him now and would let him go! Louis prayed this was the case, that he had made Harry so angry that he no longer wanted him as a captive.

"Are you gonna let me leave?" He asked, hope filling his nervous voice. The man turned back around and faced Louis, looking at the smaller boy like he had grown an extra head. "Of course not!" The savage man bellowed reproachfully as if the idea was outrageous, ludicrous even.

Louis sighed disappointedly, and turned his head down toward the ground dejectedly. He wanted nothing more than to just to sit down and express his sorrow in the form of hopeless tears. But he couldn’t do that since he was surrounded by tribal warriors and didn't want to appear weak to them. Louis sighed again. There wasn’t anything that he could do to escape his depressing fate.

Soon they were traveling again after what must have been a little break, because in the blink of an eye, Louis was thrown over the leader’s shoulder right back where he had started. Back to enjoying the fabulous head-spinning, feet-tingling, belly-stabbing ride. At least it had a good view of the warrior’s cute muscular bum though.

"Why do you keep calling me wife?" Louis asked after what felt like hours; he was extremely bored and really curious about the odd matter. "Because that's what you are, wife." Louis was sure the man was mad, absolutely bonkers. Where in the world had he gotten the idea that Louis was his wife!? He decided to give up on the subject already, knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to understand this man’s crazy reasoning.

Tearing his eyes away from Harry’s body, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his fit bottom-half, Louis looked around at the landscape, deciding that he should spend some time appreciating the beautiful scenery. What the tiny boy didn't expect was to find that everything was so unfamiliar. He lived in the jungle for his entire life yet he had never seen it look so luscious and big. The trees were much taller, the forest floor greener, and the sky blue, appearing to be farther away.

The men seemed to match the vegetation as well, for they were also very different: they were all giant - like Harry - and muscular compared to the men of Louis' tribe, who now seemed like dwarfs in comparison. Everyone had either brown or green eyes, but back where Louis was from, everyone had either blue or grey irises. They must be a tribe from the bottom of the island, Louis concluded, that would explain the different eye colour at least.

"What tribe are you from?" Louis asked the intimidating man, truly intrigued now of his origin.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, little one." Louis rolled his eyes at the pet name, but knew the man was right seeing as his mom told him the same thing.

Soon they came to a halt and Louis decided it was worth a shot to ask one more time since he had nothing to lose. "Harry won't you please let me go home?"

Harry shook his head and let Louis down on the ground, but before Louis could even think about making a running away, Harry's arms were around him, caging him in an invisible prison.

"We're here, love." The warrior said softly, his arms relaxing a little in relief; the long journey was finally over. They had finally made it to their destination. Harry smiled. They were home at last.

  
'  
Louis looked around in shock, his mouth hanging opening lamely, as he took in the breathtaking tropical land - more like paradise! The place was huge. At least twice as big as Lous' tribe, and twice as beautiful. The houses ginormous. They were built in the trees several feet off the ground and reaching toward the sky, some even kissed the clouds. They were made out of bamboo, other wooden trunks, the roofs thatched with neatly woven leaves and twigs.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed Louis again but this time, he carried him bridal style instead. "Come wife, let me show you your new home, our home." Louis went willingly, and didn't even try to argue about how this place wasn't his home and never will be. The was no use talking sense to a mad man.

So instead he just said just said, "My name is Louis, not 'wife'," hoping that at least they could be on a first name basis.

"Louis," Harry whispered as if to taste the name on his tongue. "Louis....I really like that name." The warrior said, very pleased. The smile on his lips widened, and the dimples on his cheeks deepened. Harry continued walking, holding Louis tight in his arms until they both came to the biggest house of them all.

Louis was amazed. How was it even possible to build anything so big and grand? The structure had three stories and even a small sun room at the very top. He couldn’t wait to see what was inside.

Harry adjusted Louis is his arms and entered the massive building. It must have been a house for tribal royalty. The interior was luxurious in comparison to the village homes Louis’ people inhabited. After the couple walked up the stairs to a higher level, the small boy saw that there were couches decorated with pillows and cushions that created comfortable seating areas in the wide spacious rooms. And there were trees that surrounded windowless invisible walls giving the house a nature-feel to it, which Louis loved because at least that element reminded him of home.

"I'm going to find my father so stay right here Louis," Harry said and then left the room. Louis sat down and stayed put, because there was no point in trying to escape since he didn’t know he way back to his tribe from this foreign part of the jungle. He remained quiet and continued to look around the tropical mansion, searching to see if there were any other people in the large room besides himself.

When he found none and deemed the place safe to explore, he slowly walked out of the room and into a long corridor. He walked as silently as he could trying not to make a single noise, but clumsy as Louis was, he stepped on a creaking plank and it made a horribly loud noise. Louis turned around to see if there was anyone who had heard the noise and was coming this way to investigate. But when Louis turned his head forward again, he collided with another body. Even though he had not seen the face in many many years, he still recognised the owner.

"Niall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter 3! hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story so far <3


	5. Lonely boy

The tears ran down Louis' cheeks and his voice was stuck in his throat. Niall was standing right in front of him.  _ His _ Niall was standing right in front him. Louis was absolutely sure that he was hallucinating. He had to be. 

_ Niall had died years ago. Right? _

 

The blond boy looked just as shocked as Louis, if not more. So Louis decided that it would be a good idea to break the silence by stuttering, "Y-y-you are s-supposed to be d-dead." That triggered a response from Niall, snapping him out of his temporary shock to reuniting with his childhood friend after so so so many years. 

 

"Is that really you Louis!?" The blond boy whispered. Niall would have thought that he was dreaming but, he  _ couldn’t _ be. It was the middle of the day. And his honey fringed playmate from years ago has not visited his dreams for years. No this had to be Louis.

 

The tiny boy nodded his head in affirmation as he stared back at the sky blue eyes that resembled the heavens up above. He had always thought that Niall was an angel. And now he had finally returned to Louis. 

 

Niall tried to rise to his feet, but the blond’s fragile emotional heart was weighing him down, so he held out his quivering hand to Louis so that he could help him get up. Louis' hesitation was clear, but he swallowed his nervous fear and pulled Niall to his feet and then into a bone-crushing hug, happy tears falling down both of their hysterical faces as they embraced the other lovingly. 

 

"What are you doing here!? How is my mum? What about Angie? Is she here too!?" Niall asked Louis, each question coming out faster than the last one he had spoken. 

 

So many memories came floating back to Louis’ mind and he didn't even know if he was capable of telling Niall the truth. But he was definitely going to try. He was willing to do anything of his best friend. 

 

"Umm, your mum is doing fine. She and your dad had a little boy some months ago, but she still misses you though." Louis saw how the answer affected Niall, and Louis mentally broke down his own personal bubble so he could hold his best mate tighter in his arms, burying his head into the blond’s neck and inhaling his familiar scent. God he had missed Niall so  _ so _ much.

 

The blond relaxed into Louis arms and noticed that they were almost the same height, the only difference being that Niall was a few inches taller. The lad looked up from Louis’ shoulder and smiled, giving Louis a reassuring squeeze to Louis’ arm in gratitude for his charitable comfort. 

 

Louis knew that he told Niall the right things about his family, but what he didn’t know how to answer the question about their other missing friend. 

 

"What about Angie? Is she here too?" He looked up from Louis' shoulder searching around him trying to see if he could spot his childhood friend. 

 

"Angie isn't here." Louis told Niall softly, ending the blond’s desperate search. However, Louis could not bear to tell Niall her actual fate, that Angie probably wasn't even alive and had probably been raped by barbarians somewhere only the gods would know. He couldn’t break his bestie’s heart with the tragic reality. Hopefully his presence would be enough to fill the void that their absence had created after all these years. It would have to suffice, because if Angie wasn’t here, then there was a slim chance that they would ever see her again, or anyone that they had once known. 

 

Louis was grateful that Niall left it there and didn't ask further questions. "What are you even doing here Louis?" Niall repeated his first inquiry. Louis couldn't detect any emotion in Niall's face, so he was unsure if Niall was sad or happy that he was here. Perhaps both?

 

"This man called Harry took me-" Louis was suddenly interrupted by a very shocked and an utterly frightened Niall. "HARRY!? Did Harry take you? Shit Louis, you're  _ fucked _ !" 

 

What? Why was he fucked? He didn't understand. Was his situation as bad as it had seemed? Before Louis could answer, or get any information about his current predicament, he was being dragged away from Niall faster than lightning.

 

Louis collided with a hard chest and he immediately recognised the smell of mud and sweat and he knew that this was bad. 

 

"Louuuis...? Why are you trying to run away again?" Harry questioned suspiciously. Louis could clearly hear the sadness, frustration, and disappointment in his deep voice. 

 

"I-I..." Louis couldn't complete his sentence, his words caught in his throat. 

 

This resulted in Harry forcefully turning him around so they stood face to face. "Don't do that love. If it happens again I will personally chain you to the wall like an animal so that you cannot escape. And we don't want that now, do we?" The warrior’s tone was deep and low, and despite the fact that he had only whispered the threat in Louis' ear, it was still the most dominant and scariest one he had ever heard. But what puzzled Louis most, was that Harry’s face was serious but  _ heartbroken _ . Did he regret his words? Was he sorry for having to give Louis such a savage ultimatum? Jeez the boy was so confused; he had never seen a more complex facial expression in his life!

 

Louis nodded his head as if to agree with the tall man, their eyes still locked together and not a single sound was heard other than their own breathing. The staring contest became so intense that it almost made Louis cry. Too much had happened he just couldn't take anymore. Suddenly their contest was interrupted by another man. 

 

"Harry stop that! Be nice, or your bride will be upset!" The scolding voice sounded like how someone would scold a misbehaving child, not an adult, and especially not their leader right? Surely there was something wrong with this man that had spoken.

 

Then before Louis could blink, he was thrown over Harry's shoulder again and carried away. It seemed like the Harry had an obsession with doing that.

 

Louis was placed back inside the room where he was first brought to. He was sat down on a bunch of cushions - probably the softest he had ever sat on before - and placed Louis on his lap gently, like he was a small soft animal. He looked down on the little lad and smiled widely, he looked so happy to have him in his arms.

  
  


“What Is your name lad?” The older man asked who had apparently followed them. 

 

“Louis” the tiny boy answered. 

“No, tell me your full name, please.” The man requested as if it was a necessity. 

 

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Louis answered in a tiny but proud voice. 

 

“Tomlinson? I have met your father a few times. Good man, that man.” Louis nodded not really knowing how to deal or even feel about this information. He decided to look down on the ground, hoping that if he seemed like he didn’t want to talk to the man, then maybe he would just leave Louis alone, because he knew that whoever this was, that they probably weren’t going to let him go anytime soon - despite the fact that he was content with the knowledge of holding a “good man’s son” captive.

 

“Then you're from the top of the mountain right? That's quite far away.” That just didn't help Louis’ mood at all, if anything this man’s obvious words just annoyed him. He didn't need to be reminded of how far away he was from home.

 

“Where did you find this boy Harry?” That man sure asks a lot of questions Louis thought. 

 

Harry finally tore his eyes from Louis’ body, which he had been shamelessly staring at the whole duration of this odd conversation. “What?” He asked completely dumbfounded. Louis rolled his eyes. Harry really needed to pay more attention.

 

“I asked how did you find the boy.” Louis was greatly annoyed by the way they were speaking as if he wasn't even there, and glared intensely at Harry, hoping that they would stop and actually acknowledge him. 

“The men and I were out hunting when we found a little boy laying on the ground crying. Some of the men tried to talk to him but he cried so much they couldn't even get a single word out of him. That's when Lou here - out of nowhere - ran into me, and when I saw him I just knew we were soul mates! Just like you and mommy told me. From the moment our eyes meet, I knew that I had found the  _ one _ , father. I just  _ knew _ that I wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life.” Harry confided in him passionately, his voice never once wavering. He was absolutely sure that he want to be with Louis.

 

Louis looked up at the older man looking greatly surprised. What was all this? He truly was mad!

 

“That's great son. Can I speak with Louis alone for a moment?” Harry looked down at Louis and nodded sadly not wanting to be parted from his boy. He hugged the little lad tight before letting him slide off his lap and leave the room with his father.

 

“Louis, how old are you?” The tall man asked once they had entered a room quite similar to the other. Louis raised his knees so that he could place his feet on the cushion beside the man, and he sat on it and then timidly wrapped his arms around his shaking legs. Nothing knowing about this man, he felt a little fearful now that he was being left alone with him.

 

“16,” Louis said remembering his birthday a few months ago. 

 

“So young” the man mumbled to himself. Louis couldn’t tell if this was a happy mumble or an upset one. 

 

“Louis I know that you would rather be at home right now, but I can't let you leave my son. Harry has already fallen completely for you. And once he loves something he'll love it until the day he dies. And I know that my son isn't completely normal, and sometimes his mind works in a very special way. But for right now I won't ask you to marry him even though I know that's what Harry wants more than anything...” The man rushed out and then stopped altogether. Then he continued desperately. “But Louis I'm begging you. Please at least be a friend to him, he is such a lonely boy.”

 

Louis just nodded, not really knowing how to respond. He guessed friendship was better than marriage, so maybe this was a decent bargain for the time being.

  
“Yeah ok. I’ll be Harry’s friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and let me know what you think (:


	6. Just like I did

After the bargain Louis was made with Harry's father, Louis was led to a new room which was on a whole new level of luxurious.

There was an enormous bed placed in the middle of the room with soft bedding, white sheets, and a tribal decorative band at the base of the duvet. A gorgeous view of the whole jungle could be seen in the corner alongside the big staircase. Where it lead was still a mystery to Louis.

“Wow, this place is incredible!” Louis was supposed to keep that thought in his head but ended up divulging it aloud. His kind observation resulted in Harry smiling widely and telling Louis what he was afraid to hear. “I'm glad you like it, Lou. ‘Cause this will be your home from now on.” Louis was ready to protest against the statement, but decided not to, wanting to stay on Harry’s good side for the time being. He was exhausted, and more than anything else he just wanted to lay down and relax after the crazy day he had experienced. Then maybe tomorrow, after he gained some energy back, he - and maybe Niall - could try to plan their escape and hopefully find their way back home.

Harry placed his hand at the bottom of Louis’ back and gently and guided him towards the very desirable-looking bed at the moment. “You're probably very tired. Get some rest Louis.” Harry encouraged sweetly once he had noticed the boy’s tired eyes. Louis nodded and let Harry lead him to the king-sized mattress. As Louis laid there he confirmed to himself that this was, in fact, the softest bed that he had ever felt. But he couldn’t get used to this. He was going to find a way back to this village. This was  _ not _ his home.

 

“Good night Lou,” Harry said as he touched Louis’ soft feathery hair and looked intensely down at the little lad, who looked so so small in the middle of the huge bed. Harry wondered how Louis could be so tiny and fragile while he still had so much fire in him. The warrior smiled to himself. Lou was his little firecracker. 

 

Louis lay in the bed after Harry left, unbelievably tired but still unable to sleep. He laid there listening to the sounds of all the exotic birds flying around and making noises. Suddenly the door opened and Louis looked toward the entryway worriedly thinking that Harry was back to demand that they share a bed for the night.

 

But to his great relief, It was Niall, who entered the room and looked around until his eyes landed happily on Louis. Once he was completely inside the room, Niall glanced quickly over his shoulder to see if he had been followed, and after deeming that he was in the clear, he closed the door behind him. 

 

“Hi, LouLou.” Louis lifted his languid body from the mattress and sat up while Niall took a seat on the soft bed beside him. “Hi….” Louis answered back sleepily to his blond friend, greeting him with a small wave.

 

“I missed you so much Louis!” Niall said. His eyes tearing up; he was so emotional. Guilt filled Louis’ heart for what felt like the twentieth time in the last 24 hours. “I'm sorry Niall! I'm sorry that I didn't look more for you. I'm sorry that you had to live here for years! I'm really sorry!” Louis tackled Niall with a bone crushing hug. They stayed like that for a while, the two childhood friends embracing each other again, as if holding one another would make up for all the time that they had spent apart.

 

“It's okay Louis. It wasn't your fault and actually it's not so bad here. You just have to get used to the different lifestyle that they have. Like the weird traditions and the polygamy relationships an-” 

 

Niall was interrupted by Louis who looked slightly disgusted. “Polygamy relationships? As in more than one partner?” 

 

Niall was used to the reaction strangers had towards the tribe’s customs and didn't mind explaining it to people. “Yeah. It's quite common here, to be honest, there aren't really many rules when it comes to relationships. Like you fall in love with who you fall in love with, and the tribe is really accepting about stuff like this. If you fall in love with more than one person, and everyone wants to be together, then you can be! It’s quite accommodating, and convenient, and just great all around!” Niall said proudly, a large grin painted on his lips.

 

“Are you a relationship like that?” Louis asked very hesitantly, as if he was almost afraid of the answer. Niall was still so young like himself. And...  _ Niall couldn’t be in a relationship already could he? And with more than one person? _ Just the thought made Louis’ eyes grow wide, the small lad overwhelmed by the possibility of his friend having multiple lovers.

 

“Yes, I am. But Louis they are great guys! You'll have to meet them one day I'm sure you'll love them….or at least one of them.” Niall chuckled, trying to be a little humorous in an attempt to calm Louis down.

 

“How many people are you with!?” Louis asked incredulously, almost going insane over the thought of how a relationship like that can even work. “Relax. Just two. It's really not as bad as you may think Louis. I promise!” Louis looked at him skeptically not really sure what to believe. 

 

Looking beyond Louis out the at the warm nighttime sky, Niall reminisced on how him and his two lovers met. 

 

_ Niall remembered when he was younger, and how he got accepted into the tribe after a woman had found him a few days after he lost his friends in the forest. She had been willing to 'adopt' him after learning that he had no friends, and was extremely homesick when he was not able to find his way back to his village. After Niall had gotten comfortable in the woman’s house, he would sit outside the cozy shelter and play with small sticks and stones, or whatever things he could find. Nobody had wanted to play with the weird foreign blue-eyed kid. Nobody knew where Niall was from, only that it was a place far away. This sadly made many of the children fear him, looking at him like an alien and not the kind-hearted lad that he was. _

 

_ Niall remembered the two boys who were the first boys to go near him, despite the fact that they were both equally frightened by each other at first. They were a few years older than Niall and a lot taller, and  _ cuter _ in his opinion. One of them was healthy tanned while the other one was a tad lighter and muscular. They went by the names Zayn and Liam. After the two boys accepted Niall as their friend, the duo became a trio. No one in the tribe would ever find one of them without the other two. They were inseparable, mostly because Liam and Zayn never really left Niall alone. Some might say that it was bad for the three of them to be so close, seeing as Niall never made any other friends besides Liam and Zayn. But after acknowledging that they were just kids, the adults reasoned that their closeness was ‘cute’. As the three boys became older, Liam and Zayn got more protective of Niall. They never allowed their blond friend to go out hunting with them, nor do anything dangerous with the other boys from the tribe. To keep him safe, they only allowed Niall to watch the babies and toddlers.  _

 

_ Niall remembered when Liam and Zayn turned 18, and that they both left their own homes and built a shelter for themselves. Seeing as Niall was only 15 back then they had to wait a year before they were allowed to have Niall move in with them. But when he was of age, the blond did not think twice before leaving the woman’s home into the boys’ house, because even though he had grown to love his adopted mom, he loved Liam and Zayn more. It didn’t take long after that for the three of them to admit their feelings and establish a relationship loving and healthy between themselves.  _

 

_ Now two years later whenever Niall thought back on all the things in his life that he regretted doing, falling down that mountain and meeting Liam and Zayn definitely wasn't one of them. _

  
Niall, after seeing a shooting star in the black sky, looked back at Louis and then wished aloud reflectively, "I really hope you'll find the love -  _ or loves _ \- of your life here Louis. Just like I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it (8 PS. Yay for early update!


	7. Please dont leave me

After the insane day Louis had experienced, he was beyond exhausted. As he laid there, in the huge bed, his head placed on Niall's lap, Louis listened to his friend's soft breaths that came from his mouth. Niall looked down at him and gently caressed his cheek.

Louis thought about how much he had missed his friend, about how he had missed the blond boy, and about how he had matured during the years he had lived in Harry's tribe. But some things had not changed. Niall's bright blue eyes were still as bright as when he was a child. His hair was still in a soft fringe. His tiny frame was, well, still tiny - but not as tiny as Louis'.

Niall remembered how Louis would get teased about his height when they were younger. But the poor thing hadn't grown at all. The only thing that seemed to have grown has his bum.

Suddenly Harry entered the room. Niall almost jumped out the window in pure fright, but didn't because he didn't want to disturb Louis, who was laying comfortably on him. Niall had hoped that he could have left the room before Harry came in, but it was too late now.

"Niall? What are you doing here? And why are you lying with my Louis!" Harry demanded to know.

Niall was close to pissing his pants. It wasn't that he was afraid of Harry per say, he just knew that Harry was a special person. When they were younger, Harry would sometimes force Niall to play with him. Fortunately for Niall, it had stopped after he moved in with zayn and Liam.

"I-I can explain Harry!" Niall stuttered out. Harry folded his arms over his chest and tapped his large foot, indicating he was waiting for the explanation.

Niall responded quickly, "Louis and I are from the same tri-"

"Were," Harry rudely corrected, reminding the incompetent blond that they would never get back to that tribe again.

Niall had to hold back an eye roll before continuing. "We were from the same tribe, and we were best friends. Then he showed up here today, and I just missed him so so sooo much! I just had to speak to him, Harry. Please understand."Niall almost began sobbing again just thinking of all this time he had spent without his other half. He prayed to the gods that Harry would not separate them.

Harry seemed to be very deep in thought. "That explains the eyes," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" Niall and Louis asked confused.

"You have the same eye colour. The tribes who are close to the sky are born with blue or grey eyes, while the tribes who are close to the deep jungle and earth are born with either green or brown eyes." He answered like it was basic knowledge.

Niall was stunned. What? He repeated in his head. He had never heard anything like this before. However, the information Harry provided did make since. Seeing as this tribe was placed deep in the jungle at the bottom of the island, while the tribe that he and Louis came from was placed at the top of the mountain, close to the sky, it also explained why he was the only blue-eyed person.

"Now get out!" Harry shouted, obviously annoyed that someone was lying in his bed with his future wife. Niall was out the door faster than you could spell his name. The now pleased Harry removed the cloth that covered his lower half and sat down on the edge of the bed thinking about how much better his life would be now. He will never be lonely again now that he has his precious Louis.

Harry lied down to sleep. He moved as close to Louis as he could get, not even asking for the small boy's permission. Harry spooned, placing his face in the boy's neck and sniffing the sweet fragrance that his tiny body produced. The scent calmed Harry so much, that within a few minutes he was fast asleep, dreaming of a future with Louis filled with their small blue and green eyed children.

\-------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------

It was early when Louis opened his eyes, so blue that they put the shining sea to shame. He was welcoming the bright lights of the sun and the sound of birds chirping energetically.

Everything was peaceful until Louis felt the heavy weight of an arm snaked around his slim waist. he didn't dare move in fear of waking the warrior behind him. What to do, what to do? He thought. To move or not to move? Louis was working his brain to the max to try and find a solution the situation to getting out the large bed without waking the sleeping giant.

Too busy thinking, Louis didn't notice the man waking up. Upon feeling the large body shuffling around and hearing it making weird mumbling sounds, Louis completely froze, his entire body going stiff.

"Morning sunshine," Harry mumbled.

Louis was hoping he was talking to the sun.

Harry moved closer to Louis and hugged him tighter. And that's when Louis felt it.

The hard stick-like thing poking the curve of his bum.

Louis - not wanting to admit it - knew what it was. Harry possessed morning wood.

Harry seemed completely unfazed by it, almost as if he didn't even know what had happened to his body. Louis tried moving out of Harry's grip and away from this horrible situation, but that was probably one of the stupidest moves he could have made, because after he wiggled his bum, Louis suddenly heard a loud moan coming from the horny giant.

Louis froze completely again, wanting nothing more than to cry. "Uuhhh, Loueeeh! That feels good." Harry purred in delight, totally aroused.

Harry wanted to feel the warmth of Louis' smooth curved skin again and again. This was what married people did right? That's what his dad had told Harry when he was younger. And god it felt so good having Louis close to him, having Louis' hot body brush against his cock instead of his own cold hand.

Harry liked this, liked having someone so close to him. He continued humping Louis, seeking his own release. Harry couldn't stop. He was so close, he kept grinding against his tiny mate, and moaning until he finally came. His orgasm hit him so hard that his toes curled and his head fell back when, cum painting Louis' bum completely white.

Harry was panting loudly while he came down from his high. He slowly opened his eyes, which had been closed the entire time. The warrior felt so relaxed lying next to Louis after the best orgasm of his life. Gods, it was an amazing feeling.

He hugged Louis tighter smiled to himself, but the smile turned into a frown when he heard Louis crying.

"Lou? what's wrong?" Harry didn't understand what was wrong, they had such a lovely time a few moments ago.

"I-I didn't like that Harry!" Louis sobbed.

Harry instantly felt guilty. The greatest thing to have happened to him in a long time, was something that had made Louis cry. Harry wanted to pull his own hair out and scream at himself. He quickly stood up from the bed yelling, "Stupid! Stupid! Bad Harry! Bad Harry!"

The grown man smacked himself hard in the face multiple times. Louis was shocked by the strange reaction, and quickly took Harry's hands away from his face to make him stop hitting himself. Even though Harry had hurt him, Louis didn't want him hurting himself.

"No! No, Harry stop!" Louis screamed.

Harry looked up from behind his curtain of curls, tears running down his cheeks like small rivulets. Louis tugged at Harry's wrist to get him to come closer. Harry kept looking down, but still let Louis lead him forward.

Louis wrapped his arms around the large man, and gave Harry a much needed hug.

"I'm sorry Lou! I promise I won't ever do it again," the man sobbed heartbrokenly. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorrrrryyyy. Please, just don't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading we hope you enjoyed it! please leave a kudo and comment. It always makes my day a 100o times better (:


	8. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the long wait guys.

In the morning when the sun finally decided to rise, Louis woke up, all alone. There was no warm body pressed up against him, nor was there soft snores echoing throughout the room. He was completely alone. 

 

Louis didn't feel lonely or afraid, even though he was in an entirely new place. In fact, he was glad for the time alone; he needed a moment to process everything that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. 

 

Maybe this was all a dream? Maybe he hadn’t fall down the mountain. Maybe he had just fallen over a rock and he was currently lying unconscious somewhere hallucinating. Maybe he had not found Niall yesterday, and this was just his hopeful imagination playing tricks on him. Maybe he hadn’t met Harry. Maybe he was just dreaming and soon he would wake up to find his mother looking worriedly down at him from where he was lying in his bed. 

 

But the more he thought about all this being a dream, the more it seemed that this was actually reality; that there was no ‘maybes,’ that what he had experienced had indeed happened. 

 

Louis swung his legs over the bedside and tiptoed across the wooden bedroom floor. He wanted to find Harry, and some food would be nice too.

 

Once he stepped out of the room, Louis was instantly hit by the sweet smell of freshly baked bread. He shamelessly followed the lovely aroma like a starving animal, walking through the endless halls, and down the many stairs until he stumbled upon a large room filled of women cooking all kinds of delicious-scented food. In the middle of the room there was a big fire, which was placed in a deep pit, and different types of meat and vegetables were roasting above the hot orange flames. 

 

“Hallo child! Why you just standing there? Come help make food!" A woman suddenly shouted at Louis. He raised a finger and pointed it at himself as to ask if it was him she was talking to. 

 

“Yes, you. Come here." she said, her voice strict but not unkind.

 

Louis went over to her and watched her hands as they expertly kneaded the supple dough. She sat on her knees with a big lump of bread placed on a tiny table, which was only raised a few inches above the ground. Louis kneeled down beside her. As she gave him a piece of the dough to pound, his stomach began grumble violently like a ferocious animal. Louis grabbed his tummy to quickly try and quiet down the hungry beast within him. "Oh dear, you must be famished." Louis nodded his head at her in agreement.

 

The woman rose to her feet and walked over to one of the women at the fire, and whispered something into her ear. Then she quickly came back with a small piece of bread and an apple. 

 

"Here boy, eat something." She demanded, but not rudely, she sounded more concerned than anything. 

 

Louis took the still warm bread from her hand and began devouring the warm slice like he hadn't eaten for weeks. "Thank you so much" Louis mumbled out, mouth full of bread. They began talking while Louis ate, about anything and everything. She told him that she had come to the tribe a few years ago with her three children, which meant that she was not native to this land, which also explained her small grammatical mistakes in her speech.

 

When Louis had finished eating, he helped the lady finish preparing the breakfast. As they worked she told him a hilarious story about when her oldest daughter who was pregnant and how her, her oh-so-tough husband had fainted during the birth of her grandbaby. 

 

Suddenly the room was filled with beautiful happy laughter. Louis was genuinely laughing for the first time since he arrived, and oh how it felt nice to just relax with his newfound friend. 

  
  


But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

Suddenly the door is slammed open and a panicking harry is standing in the middle of the room, eyes intensely searching the kitchen for his beloved bride. 

 

"Louis?" He called out worriedly. 

 

Louis quickly found refuge behind the lady's back. 

 

"I know you are in here somewhere!" He called out, panic clouding the madman’s mind. What if Louis wasn't here? What if he was gone? What if Louis left him? No. he couldn't have, he wouldn't be able to escape. Harry had his best warriors stationed at all the entrances of the house. Louis wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed. He had to be in here somewhere.

 

"Louis! Please come out! I won't hurt you if that's what you think," Harry pleased desperately. But there was no response.

 

"Tell me where he is!" Harry roared at the women who were silently cooking, doing their assigned jobs while trying not to stare at their inraged leader. 

 

"I know he's in here somewhere and whoever is hiding him will be thrown down the fucking volcano!"

 

The woman - who had quickly become a close friend - turned around and looked Louis directly in the eyes. Louis was ready for the lady to raise her voice and tell the crazy man that he was betrothed to that he was right here, and honestly, he didn't blame her.

 

But she never said anything just looked at him, or more like studied him. And by now Louis knew that he would have to go to Harry himself because he was really afraid of what might happen to her if Harry found out that she was hiding him. 

 

"I'm right here ‘arry," Louis said quietly, his voice laced with fear. Even though he said it so softly, barely above a whisper, Harry's head turned so fast that Louis was sure it could have flown off his shoulders. 

 

Then their eyes met, and soon Harry was right in his face. "Why Louis ?! FUCKING WHY?! I tried so hard to be good! And I make one mistake and then you hide from me! I told you I was sorry!" Harry shouted, so close to Louis’ face that the small boy could feel the man’s breath on his lips. By now all the women in the room had left in fear of the warrior’s wrath. 

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his green eyes were hazy and distant. "Please forgive me, Louis. I promise I'll be good! I'll be really good. I know that sometimes my behaviour is weird, but I can't control it! I'm really sorry Louis." Harry was full on sobbing now. Then Louis felt deja vu hit him. It was like a repeat of what had happened only a few hours before.

 

"Harry.....I didn't hide. I promise. I was just hungry and I was walking, and then I found the kitchen. One of the ladies working here thought I was a servant, so I just went with it and helped her cook." Louis explained softly, as if he was talking to an upset child. 

 

"You promise?" Harry asked, voice broken from crying. 

 

"I promise." Louis answered, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. 

 

The boy took Harry’s big hand in his small one, rubbing a soothing finger over the rough flesh. “Let’s go eat, Harry.”

 

“Okay Lou,” The warrior said, finally calm. “Let’s go eat.” 


End file.
